


That One Time The Security System Was Helpful

by Marichat_FairyTail



Series: Scarlet Lady AU Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladybug Chloé Bourgeois | Scarlet Lady, Scarlet Lady AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail
Summary: The comic strip that inspired this fic belongs to Zoe-Oneesama over on Tumblr!zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/631171865386319872/finally-that-security-system-came-in-handyWhile writing this, something came to me.How's Oblivio supposed to look?Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast on YouTube!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois
Series: Scarlet Lady AU Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	That One Time The Security System Was Helpful

He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed before stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck to dry his hair with. Volpina was pretty frustrating, so he needed that stress shower. 

He heard a knock at the window, and looked over to see Scarlet Lady dangling from her yoyo. She blew him a kiss, and he was disgusted.

He saw the security system remote on the table. Picking it up, he looked her in the eye with a deadpan expression as she stared at him with adoration.

Pressing the button, two twin steel plates shut against the window, scaring the heroine.

Adrien sighed happily. Finally, he didn't have to see the girl until the next attack, and he could probably text Marinette!

**Author's Note:**

> The comic strip that inspired this fic belongs to Zoe-Oneesama over on Tumblr!
> 
> zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/631171865386319872/finally-that-security-system-came-in-handy 
> 
> While writing this, something came to me.
> 
> How's Oblivio supposed to look?
> 
> Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast on YouTube!


End file.
